dunnfandomcom-20200213-history
Men
The Men (humans, Old Dunni "Wos") are one of the most common races on Dunn. Descendant from the Alderwos, men have come to inhabit most of the world. A few even call the icy reaches of Homweal their home. Men are divided into four subgroups based on their ancestry; the Magithenes, the Drugomenes, the Dunnemenes, and the Reodomenes. Drugomenes The Drugomenes are a race of men that inhabit the western subcontinent called Drugoth. As Drugoth is mostly desert, the Drugomenes have a culture that is largely grounded in desert survival. Many are nomads, they wear loose-fitting, light-colored clothes to stay cool, and they treat water and fruit as more valuable than precious jewels. Drugomenes usually have dark skin, brown eyes, and brown or black hair. Dunnemenes The Dunnemenes are a race of men from the central area known as Dunland. They are fairer than the Drugomenes, though not as fair as the Magithenes, and typically have tanned skin and light brown hair. Blue or green eyes are not uncommon. The Dunnemenes were among the first groups of men to begin building cities. Some villages, such as Odenthalhal at the Strait of Witholm, were settled as early as 2000. Magithenes The Magithenes are a hardy, fair-skinned race living in the southern reaches of the world, notably on the continent of Magithea for which they are named. The Magithenes primarily worship the Aldergot Wolcnau, or ice giants and trolls. The Magithenes are also one of the original groups to perform ancestor worship. The Magithenes are notable for being a seafaring race. It is believed that the first seafaring Magithenes left the Dunnemenes circa 1400. Reodomenes "Reodomene" is a name given to any member of several groups of people inhabiting the tropical areas of Reodia. The Reodomenes are considered barbarians by most, and little is known about their actual culture. The name "Reodomene" literally translates to "Red men" and is considered by some to be an outdated and racist term. Other Groups Glaesenmen The Glaesenmen are a group of men living on the microcontinent of Glaesenland in the Dunni Sea. They are known for their construction habits, which include the construction of large buildings and monuments out of solid obsidian, a mineral commonly found in their volcanic area. Wodwos The Wodwos are a race of wildmen found throughout the mainland. They are the offspring of the Cult of Aeowa, who tried to rebel against the gods and were punished by losing their ability to speak and being covered in thick brown fur. They are larger than average men, and usually mind their own business, though they can be violent when threatened or when defending their territory. They rarely build buildings, do not wear clothes, have no written or spoken language, live in packs of 3-10 individuals, and only use simple tools for hunting. They are valued for their meat by gnomes and some groups of men, and are also considered sacred by gnomes. Legend holds that if you can capture a live woodman, you can exchange him his freedom for revealing the secrets of the forest.